FOREVER AND A DAY
by CampusGirl
Summary: The story starts right after the season one finale. It's mainly about Anna and Jeremy. But all the other characters will also appear. Hope you like it. Please r&r... CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys,**

**this is my very first TVD-fanfic and my first fanfic at all in like 5 years.**

**It takes place right after the season finale and is mainly about Jeremy and Anna. :) **

**But the other characters also appear.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Please r&r!**

* * *

**FOREVER AND A DAY**

by

CampusGirl

_**- Prologue -**_

* * *

_She laid down beside him on his bed. The same bed they'd made love only a few hours ago. __Everything had seemed so easy right then. But now she couldn't stop that aching feeling in her chest._

_God, he was so beautiful. She could just look at his face forever and never be less amazed by how beautiful he just was. His soft skin, his perfect lips, his long eyelashes that rested on his cheek now…_

"_Hey.", he said sleepily and looked at her._

…_and his eyes. Dark and full of emotion. She'd fallen for his eyes so long ago, but lately his eyes had become even more beautiful. Every time he looked at her she felt that tingling going through her whole body. Cause no one had ever looked at her like that before, no one had ever looked at her as if she was something special, as if she was being loved._

"_It's getting impossible to sneak up on you.", Anna stated smiling, amazed by the fact that he was able to sense her presence._

"_Nice try, though."_

"_Sorry, I woke you."_

"_It's ok. You only woke me halfway."_

_He made her smile. She couldn't help to feel just on top of the world around him. Especially not after today. _

"_So, listen. I…", she started, touching his cheek lightly and brushing a strand of hair away in the progress._

"_That feels good.", he whispered more asleep than awake, his eyes closed._

_Anna looked at his face again, the ache in her chest becoming almost unbearable. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to say goodbye to him. All she wanted to do was to snuggle up against him and watch him sleep. But she mustn't._

_She watched his sleeping face for another moment, trying to remember every single detail of it. As if she didn't already knew. And then she leaned over him and kissed him lightly. Just the slightest touch of her lips against his._

_Laying back beside him she felt tears well up in her eyes. The ache in her chest became a hammering pain and her heart felt as if it was about to explode._

_Touching his face for the last time she whispered "Goodbye."_

* * *

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…_

Anna's whole body jolted upwards as she came to consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

**FOREVER AND A DAY**

by

CampusGirl

_**- Chapter One -**_

* * *

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…_

Anna's whole body made a jolt as she came to consciousness.

Her heart was racing and she felt as if a bulldozer had just rolled over her body. "Don't leave him" played over and over in her head and she felt as if she would become crazy at any second now. "Calm down, Anna", she said to herself, trying to stop that broken record in her mind and to bring her heart down to a more healthy pace.

Opening her eyes all she was able to see was black. Pure and utter black. She felt her heart speed up a little again but tried to stay calm. "If you have to go without one sense, use another.", she ordered herself and tried to feel her surroundings.

Plastic. It was definitely plastic. She couldn't move much, but wherever she put her hands she could feel that unmistakable feeling of plastic.

Great, so she was in something like a sack. Every sack was supposed to get open. Sooo….

Anna brought her hands up again and felt the zipper right over her face. Pulling it down an intense light hurt her eyes, shining directly onto her face.

Getting adjusted to the light she sat up and looked around the room. She was in something what looked like a operation room, but much bigger. The walls were covered with green tiles. The one right in front of her was occupied by at least 20 steal-chambers and the one to her left side was half covered by a huge sink and a mirror. What had shone into her eyes earlier was one of those gigantic lamps directly directed at the steal-table she was laying on. There were 10 more of those tables and on every one of them laid a black bag just like the one she had just escaped from. She could clearly see that all of them hid people, probably dead people due to the undeniable smell of death.

But there was also another smell. Like burned flesh.

Another jolt went trough Anna's body as the memories of tonight's events came back to her mind.

She had been staked and burned. So, why on earth was she alive? Anna couldn't make sense out of it.

Freeing her legs from the sack she sprang from the table and walked over to the over dimensional mirror on the wall.

Her face was covered with soot and most of her clothes hung in burned rags from her body. But apart from this she looked as always. Healthy and alive. The only thing that was different was that tiny red mark just where John Gilbert had staked her.

"Why are you alive? You're supposed to be ash.", she asked her reflection in the mirror.

But although she hadn't just the slightest clue why she was still walking on earth she knew that she had to get away from this place a soon as possible.

* * *

"Okay. I love you, Stefan.", Elena said into her cell phone and opened the front door.

She couldn't believe everything that had happened tonight. She was so glad that Stefan and Damon were okay and she could barely imagine how Jeremy would feel if she would tell him now that Anna was dead. He had already suffered enough in the past year. First their parents, then Vicky and now Anna. But she knew that she had to tell him. After what she'd done to him as Vicky died she owned him now to tell him herself.

"Jeremy? Are you up?", she shouted up the stairs as she heard that noise.

It was just a typical noise of something probably falling to the floor and breaking. Something that could definitely happen in a kitchen. But Elena had this feeling. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she knew that it would be better if she went to see if everything was okay.

The minute she entered the kitchen she knew that it hadn't been a typical noise. Uncle John laid on the floor right before the sink, covered and surrounded by blood. He tried to move but he obviously wasn't able to control his body. He looked at her with wide shocked eyes and tried to speak but the only sounds that escaped his mouth were groans and moans due to the pain.

Elena looked shocked at her uncle. No her father. She was glued to the spot, somehow not able to walk over and to help him somehow.

Her eyes wandered trough the room. The floor from sink to middle counter was covered with blood, just like half of the top of the middle counter as well. Other than this the kitchen looked as usual. Apart from the open back door.

Elena snapped out of her trance. Someone had been here. Someone had been in her house.

Panic rolled over her body as she ran to John and knelt next to him on the blood covered floor, seeing the knife that was stuck in his abdomen for the first time.

"Jeeeennaaaaaaa? Jereeeeeeeeemyyyyyyyyyyyyy?", she shouted from the top of her lungs.

John looked her in the eyes, still not able to move or to speak. His eyes pleading her to help him. To do anything. But she couldn't. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Jennnaaaaaaaaaaa? Jereeeemyyyyy? Where are you?", Elena cried out, fearing the worst as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Stefan sat in the living room of their gigantic house, sipping at a whiskey. He was supposed to meet Elena in the hospital later, but he needed some time for himself. Just a few minutes before he would be able to face the crowd again.

Today had started just as usual. Well besides that it had been Founder's Day in Mystic Falls and everyone was out celebrating and watching the parade. But it had been a great day. Until it had been turned into a living nightmare.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happen today. Not only had people tried to kill them, all of them… and in most cases even succeeded. But he had saved Damon. For all these years, these decades, almost a century and a half, he had hated his brother, today he had been willed to risk his own life to save him.

He was glad that he had done that and that Damon was fine. But it still was a strange feeling to recognize that he, after all those years and everything he had done, still loved his brother.

"Hi." came a voice from the other side of the room.

Elena stood half in the room, half still in the hall, leaning against the side of one of the huge bookshelves.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I though you wanted to talk to your brother?", he said, walking over to her.

"I wanted to, but…", Elena's voice broke as she looked into his eyes.

"Something happened, Stefan. Something bad."

Stefan took her into his arms, stroking her hair as she leaned into his touch.

"What happened, Elena? Is something wrong with your brother?", he asked, trying to stay calm.

Elena freed herself from his embrace and stepped away a little, looking at the floor in shame.

"I kissed him."

"Jeremy?", Stefan interrupted her, shocked.

"God, I'm so sorry, Stefan. I really am. This was never supposed to happen. He was there and then he told me that everything had to mean something and then he just kissed me. I am sooo sorry. You have to forgive me, Stefan, you have to. Please.", Elena begged him, her voice full of sorrow and regret.

Stefan didn't understand what she had just told him. She was definitely not speaking about Jeremy. But…

"Who did kiss you?"

"Damon.", she whispered in response, not once daring to look him in the eyes.

* * *

Damon entered the house. He needed a drink. Desperately. He had been strolling around Mystic Falls since he had left Elena's house, thinking about today's events and of course the kiss. He couldn't believe that he had really kissed her. Stefan had just saved his life today and the next best thing he did was kissing Stefan's girl. He really did regret it somehow. And he hated that feeling. But somehow he wasn't able to turn it off, just like he usually did. He couldn't stop that stupid feeling and he couldn't stop his mind either, thinking about Elena and how her lips had felt on his.

He sooo needed some alcohol in his system.

Heading for the living room to pour himself a drink or two or even ten he just got a quick glimpse of his brother and Elena before his body was pressed against the wall.

Stefan's face had changed and he looked at him with pure hatred in his black eyes, tightening the grip he had around his neck.

"What…", Damon started, but shut his mouth as he saw the look on Stefan's face.

"I warned you, Damon.", Stefan hissed, not letting the slightest doubt on what he meant.

Damon knew that he was able to push Stefan away. That he was stronger than him. But he didn't dare to move.

"I know.", he said instead.

* * *

Elena knelt on the kitchen floor, tears streaming down her face.

Something bad had happened, she just knew it, and she wouldn't be able to handle it alone. Not now, not after today. Without thinking she got her cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"I know. And I'm sorry.", Damon said, only causing Stefan to tighten the grip he had around his neck.

"You're not sorry, Damon. You don't even know what sorry is.", Stefan hissed in response.

Damon didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. Stefan was right. He had forgotten what sorry meant the moment Stefan had made him drink human blood to turn him into a vampire. And he hadn't felt sorry or regret or hurt or any other human feeling ever since. Even the love he had felt for Katherine all these years had been more of a memory than an actual feeling. Something had changed, though. But his brother wouldn't believe him. No matter what he said.

"I hate you, Damon. There is nothing that I regret more that what I did today. You were supposed to die in that fire. And I should have let you. I saved you, because you are my brother, Damon. But not anymore. From now on, you are nothing to me. And I don't want you around anymore. I want you out. Out of this house, out of this town, out of my life and everyone's I care about. Do you understand me, Damon? I want you dead!"

Damon looked at his brother. There was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do. So he just nodded. Exchanging a quick glance with Elena he said: "I will be gone by tomorrow."

Stefan tightened his grip around Damon's neck once more, causing him to choke and gasp for air, before he let him go.

Damon didn't look at his brother as he headed for leaving the room. Fishing his vibrating cell phone out of his back pocket he was about to push the "cancel"-button as the name on the display caught his eye.

Pushing "ok" and bringing the phone to his ear he turned around to face his brother and the girl in the room.

"Elena?"


	3. Chapter 2

**FOREVER AND A DAY**

by

CampusGirl

_**- Chapter Two -**_

* * *

"Elena?", Damon asked shocked.

Stefan looked paralyzed at his brother, meeting his shocked gaze.

Damon knew that it was Elena speaking to him on the phone, crying, but he couldn't make any sense out of what she was saying. All his senses were fixed on the girl standing in front of him…Katherine.

She looked exactly like Elena. The same eyes, the same lips, the same features, the same hair, the same figure, the same everything. And her aura, neither Stefan nor Damon knew how she'd done it, but both couldn't sense that there stood a vampire in their living room. If they hadn't known better they would have been absolutely positive that it was Elena Gilbert standing in front of them.

But she wasn't. It was Katherine. The same girl that had betrayed them both almost a century and a half ago. The same girl that had broken both their hearts and had caused this huge hole between the former inseparable brothers. The same girl both of them had searched for ages.

The mask of humanity washed off Katherine's face as she smiled wickedly and winked at the still shocked brothers and was out and gone before either of them could possibly react.

Stefan was the first to snap out of his trance and took the cell phone from Damon's hand, who still looked as if he had just seen a ghost. And he had somehow.

"Elena?"

* * *

"Please hurry!", Elena begged before she ended the call with Stefan and slumped with her back against the kitchen counter.

Closing her eyes she counted slowly to ten before she got up and looked again at her father.

He still laid there on the floor, knife still stuck in his abdomen, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, still staring up at her with glassy eyes, begging her to help him.

Vivid memories of her "real" parents flashed before her eyes. Her 6th birthday and the huge piñata her mother had made for her and her friends, the day her father had taught her how to ride a bike, the vacation in California and the sandcastle they had all built together, …the moment the car had gone off the bridge and crashed.

She hadn't been able to save the ones the loved back then. But now she was.

Looking one last time at John Gilbert she turned around and started to search for her family.

* * *

Jeremy heard voices, but he didn't know of they were real or just part of the pieces of memories that floated his mind and mingled together until he wasn't even able to recognize them.

Images flashed before his eyes but before he could make them out they washed away, just like the sand the waves brought to the beach and took back with every wave crashing against the shore.

And his body just felt like one of these sand corns too. Waves after waves crashed over his body, making him drown until he wasn't able to breath. He tried to move and come up for air but his body didn't react. And the waves crushed faster around him, taking him further down under the surface.

Shivers ran up and down his body until suddenly everything around him just stopped and he fell into the dark.

* * *

"Jennaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Jeeeereeemyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" , Elena shouted again as she left the kitchen and headed for the living room.

"Jeeeeennaaaaaaaaa? Jeeeeeee…", her voice broke as she saw Jenna sitting on the couch.

"Jenna, oh my god, are you okay?", she asked as she ran over to her.

But her aunt didn't react. She sat on the couch as if she was glued to the spot, not moving the slightest bit, while she looked ahead staring into space.

"Jenna? Jenna, listen to me!"

Elena knelt before her aunt, shaking her carefully.

She didn't look hurt, in fact she was still dressed up in the dress she had worn to the parade. She even still had her pumps on.

"Jenna? Jenna, come on… Jenna?", Elena begged, feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes again.

"Jennaaaaaaaaa?", she cried out.

But it didn't make a difference, Jenna just sat there as if someone had sucked the life out of her.

* * *

Stefan and Damon could hear Elena before they even saw the Gilbert's residence.

Sweat forming on both of their foreheads but to far different reasons than running through the whole town on full speed.

Something terrible must have happened in the house, because the whole area around it smelled like death.

Looking at each other Damon opened the front door and they stepped in, both resisting the urge the smell of blood caused in them.

Stefan exchanged a quick glance with Damon before his brother sped up the stairs and he went for the kitchen.

* * *

The first look at John Gilbert caught Stefan off-guard.

Although Elena had told him how she had found him, Stefan hadn't expected this blood-fest.

Whoever had done this to John had known exactly what he or she was doing. The knife hadn't caused a quick death, but made him loose a lot of blood in short time, causing him to bleed out slowly.

Although Stefan could still smell blood being pushed through John Gilbert's veins there wasn't anything he could do to help him.

Risking one last look at the huge pool of blood on the floor he headed further for the living room.

"I don't know what's wrong with her.", Elena cried the moment she saw Stefan enter the room.

* * *

Damon slowed down as he reached the end of the stairs. He didn't know what had happened around here and since he had been already almost killed today he wasn't trusting his surroundings. This was a Gilbert's house and falling for one of John Gilbert's traps twice a day wouldn't be good for his ego or his future as a living person.

And besides he believed that whoever was up there was either dead or scared to the bones, so bursting through any doors wouldn't really help at all.

He pushed the handle to Jeremy's room but nothing happened. It was locked.

"Great", Damon thought and rolled his eyes.

Heading for Elena's room he told himself to go straight through it, without getting distracted.

But the minute he entered the room a certain smell found his nose, causing all his senses to go on full alert.

It came from the adjoining bathroom, the one that connected Elena's with Jeremy's room.

Stepping forward, he pushed the door open and entered the bathroom.

Within milliseconds his eyes had found the source of that certain smell. A small bottle laid open on the counter top and a rest of vampire blood was left in there.

Getting a quick glimpse at the empty pill container he pushed open the door to Jeremy's room.

The room was dark and cold and Jeremy laid in the middle of his bed, looking fast asleep.

Damon mentally kicked his ass. Why hadn't he thought about that? Earlier that night he had stood at the exact same spot to tell Jeremy that Anna had died. He hadn't thought twice about it as Jeremy had asked him about being a vampire and being able to shut emotions off, but he should have. This kid had just lost not only both his parents, but also his first and second love in less than a year. Of course he would have done anything to shut off all the pain.

He walked over to the bed and looked at Jeremy. He didn't have to feel his pulse or to put a mirror in front of his face to know what he knew.

Sadness washed over Damon's body, because he knew what Jeremy had to face once he woke up. To be able to live forever but not be allowed to spend just one more hour with the person you love.

"He did it, right?", a sad and worried voice interrupted his thoughts, startling him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews so far. :) I really appreciate it.**

**I really hope you like the new chapter.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thx **

* * *

**FOREVER AND A DAY**

by

CampusGirl

_**- Chapter Three -**_

* * *

Having just seen the bloodfest in the kitchen, the neatness in the living room seemed kind of odd to Stefan.

Everything was on it's place, every vase intact, every picture on the wall well aligned. It all just looked like it always had, comfy and clean, just like a living room had to look like…well, besides the pretty young girl who sat on the floor in front of the couch, her beautiful face streaked with tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with her.", Elena cried, looking at him through tears that clouded her eyes.

Stefan had never seen anyone look so desperate and scared. And he would have never expected Elena to see like this. Never.

Since the first day he had met her she had always been that strong, tough girl that could handle every situation and solve every problem. And he had always admired her for her strength.

But now all her strength had been gone and it would be to him to keep her together and help her through this as best as he could.

Stefan walked over to her and knelt down right in front of her, taking her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I'm here now. It's gonna be okay. I promise, everything is gonna be okay.", he whispered into her ear to calm her down a little.

But he lied. He didn't know if everything was going to be okay. Hell, he didn't even know what had happened. And after all, this day just seemed to have one catastrophe after another in stock for them.

Elena seemed to believe him, though. Because after taking three long deep breaths to steady herself she wiggled out of his arms to look him in the eyes.

"Where's Damon?"

Well, not quite what he had expected to hear, but at least her voice sounded steady and the tears were gone from her eyes.

"He's looking for Jeremy."

She seemed to think about it before she nodded.

"So tell me, what happened to Jenna?", Stefan asked, as he took a look at Elena's aunt, who just sat right next to them on the sofa as if they wouldn't even be there, staring into space with empty eyes.

"I don't know. I went to look for her and Jeremy after I called you and I found her just like that. I tried to talk to her but… I don't know, Stefan, she doesn't even seem to know we're here.", she answered, confusion and concern evident in her voice.

Stefan gave Elena a sign to move a little so he could take her place right in front of her aunt to take a closer look.

He put his hands on either side of Jenna's face, forcing her to look at her.

"Jenna? Jenna, can you hear me? It's me, Stefan."

But he didn't get any reaction. She just remained staring into space, not even blinking once.

A shiver ran down Stefan's spine as realization hit him like a hammer.

"She's compelled, Elena."

* * *

"He did it, right?", a sad and worried voice interrupted his thoughts, startling him.

"What the hell?", Damon cried out, not believing his ears and eyes.

Right in front of the open window stood that petite brunette he had last expected to see ever again.

Damon couldn't form words, neither to ask all the questions that raced through his mind at her sight nor to answer her.

This couldn't possible be true. He had seen her die for god sakes. Just a few hours ago he had laid next to her on the floor in the cellar of the old Gilbert building, both poisoned with vervain so they wouldn't be able to move and had seen her getting staked by John Gilbert. He had seen her skin change and her body collapse as she died. And then he had seen the flames that had spread around the room taking over her body and burn her.

So why on earth was the exact same girl now standing in the same room as him, looking just perfectly fine?

"Is he…? I mean, did he…?", Anna asked and for the first time he saw that she didn't look perfectly fine.

Her clothes hung in burned rags from her body and her face was covered with soot and shiny wet strains the tears that spilled from her eyes left on her cheeks.

After taking a quick glance at Jeremy still laying on the bed he looked back at her and just nodded.

* * *

"She's what? I mean, who…? Why…?", Elena stammered confused.

Every vampire in Mystic Falls had been killed today, apart from Damon and Stefan who wouldn't do such a thing to Jenna. And besides, she had given her aunt a necklace with vervain, one of the things Stefan had given her to protect herself and her family and friends from Damon. She knew that she always wore it, just like Jeremy never took off his bracelet.

Looking at Jenna's neck Elena saw nothing. The necklace was gone.

"I don't know, Elena. I really don't know."

Something in Stefan's voice told her that he wasn't telling the truth. At least not completely. But she forced that feeling to go away and told herself to stop thinking about it. Stefan had never lied to her, apart from when he had been still drinking human blood and had told her he wasn't. But that had been an entirely different situation and other than that time he had always been honest with her. Besides after everything that had happened today and her formerly almost breakdown Elena decided that her intuitions weren't to trust anymore.

"How long has it been since you came home?", Stefan asked, yanking her out of her thoughts.

Elena had to look twice at the old clock at the wall, not believing what she had seen the first time.

17 minutes. It had been 17 minutes since she had opened the door. Just 17 minutes since she had come home and had found John laying on the kitchen floor. Freaking 17 minutes.

It had been the longest 17 minutes of her life. It felt like years ago since she had come back not knowing how she was supposed to tell her brother that his girlfriend had got killed. It seemed weeks ago since she had found John laying on the kitchen floor covered with his own blood. God, it even felt like days ago since she had called for help. But it had really been just 17 minutes.

"Okay, Elena, I need you to call 911. John's needing a doctor and we have to report what happened to the police anyway. I'm gonna take care of Jenna.", Stefan ordered, the look in his eyes leaving no room for discussions.

But she obeyed him gladly. He was right, she had to call an ambulance so John could be brought to a hospital. And with Stefan taking care of Jenna and Damon looking for Jeremy, everything would be alright soon.

At least that was what she told herself as she stepped into the hallway, calling 911.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe that he had actually done this. What had he been thinking?

She hadn't given him the vial with her blood so he could kill himself and become a vampire. God, that hadn't even been on her mind as she had handed it over to him.

She had known that something bad was about to happen as she had visited him this morning. Although she hadn't been sure back then, she had known that the tomb vampires were back in town and that they were about to take her revenge.

John Gilbert hadn't been the reason she had wanted to leave town earlier, but her fear of what would happen once the other vampires would take over the town. And since Jeremy was a Gilbert, Anna had been positive that he would be one of the people right on top of their list. She had wanted to protect him. That's why she had offered to turn him. But as he had rejected she had known that she wouldn't be able to go without him. So she had given him the vial with her blood to keep him save while she had gone to see what the other vampires had planned.

Anna had just wanted to protect him and now he had killed himself.

Sitting down on the bed right next to Jeremy, she caressed his cheek.

"I'm here.", she said, brushing a few strands of his soft floppy hair away from his closed lids.

Becoming aware of Damon staring at her and remembering his presence she looked up at him.

"I saw you die!", he stated, not able to hide his utter confusion.

"I don't know what happened, Damon. I'm just as confused as you are. I know I'm supposed to be ash, and I really don't get it...", she answered him honestly, absentmindly touching the spot where John Gilbert had run the stake through her body.

"Anyways, I'm really glad that you're okay.", Damon said, surprising her.

She had never thought of Damon as someone with feelings and hearing him say that he was glad that she was alive sounded as crazy as the fact that she was even alive at all.

But maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

Anna smiled at him, thanking him with her eyes, before she brought her attention back to Jeremy.

He looked so peaceful as he laid on the bed. If she hadn't known better she would have been sure that he was just sleeping.

As she heard Damon leave the room she stretched out beside Jeremy, moving as close to him a possible.

Everything was about to change now. Everything would be entirely different once he would wake up. But she would be there for him. She would help him get a grip on the new situation. She would teach him how to control the urges and needs that came with being a vampire and how he would be able to find his way back into normal life. She would be at his side every step of the way, no matter how hard it would get or how long it would take.

But right now, she was just going to lay right here, snuggled against his body, waiting until she would be able to look into his dark soulful eyes again once he would open his eyes again to face a new life.

* * *

Damon turned around once he had left the room, just to see Anna moving so she could lay down beside Jeremy. He watched her snuggle up against him, putting her arm around his waist and bedding her face against his chest.

A hammering ache rippled through his chest at that sight of pure affection, causing him to bite his teeth together before he regained control over his feelings again.

Closing the door completely behind him he made his way down the stairs.

And suddenly there she was. She was standing at the landing of the stairs looking up at him with big brown eyes.

It hadn't been her. It hadn't been Elena he had kissed earlier that night. It weren't her lips he could still feel on his. It hadn't been her body pressed against his.

But also his mind knew, his heart somehow didn't get it. It screamed at him. It thundered in his chest. It sent out pain to every nerve of his system. And again Damon wasn't able to turn it off.

"Is he okay?", Elena asked him worried.

"He's fine."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**thanks again for all your great reviews. I'm really happy that you like my story and I appreciate every single comment.**

**I know that up until now, the story seems kinda slow, since it's still set right after the season finale. But I can say so much that it won't stay that way for a lot more chapters. I just kinda got caught in all this stuff and well... Be patient with me :)**

**So, I hope you like the new chapter. It's the longest up until now :)**

**You know what do to: Read and review! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**FOREVER AND A DAY**

by

CampusGirl

_**- Chapter Four -**_

* * *

Elena put her cell phone back into the back pocket of her jeans, after ending the call with the police station. It had been kind off odd to make that call. Never in her whole life had she witnessed any kind of crime and now she just had had to report that her own uncle had been badly injured by another person. Another person. Elena had somehow erased John from her mind, but now standing in the hallway and having just talked to the police a question popped up in her head. "Who was this other person? Or better, who was this other vampire?"

She tried to get a look at her uncle, or father, from the hallway. Mainly because she had no intention to walk through the huge pool of his blood that had spread out around him again and because the police officer she had talked to on the phone had told her not to touch anything to not ruin any more evidence as she had already had.

But it was useless. She couldn't see him from where she stood. She didn't know if he was still alive or had already passed away and although she had been such a fuss earlier as she had found him it really didn't matter to her at all. Somehow she just didn't care. The officer had told her that he would sent police and ambulance as soon as possible but that it could take a little longer than usual due to the fire and everything. If it had been Jenna or Jeremy she had forgotten anything about saving the evidence and had brought them to the hospital by herself to be sure that they got help as soon as possible. But knowing that it was kind of cruel, with John she didn't mind at all to just wait.

But she didn't know that everything was alright. Jenna was compelled but otherwise she seemed fine, but what was with Jeremy.

The instant the worries set back in she heard a door shut upstairs, followed by Damon coming down the stairs.

He looked sad somehow. Sad and insecure. Elena had never seen him like this ever before. Usually Damon was the epitome of self-esteem. In the past 10 month that she knew him he had always hidden his real feelings behind a mask of witty remarks or sarcasm or even anger and evil. And although in the last few weeks he had put off this mask around her a few times she hadn't seen that look on him ever before, not even when Stefan had been kidnapped and tortured.

Another wave of panic rushed over her. Jeremy. What if something had happened to him? Elena couldn't even imagine what she would feel like if he was hurt or even worse. He was her little brother. She had always been protective over him, even as they both had been just little kids. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. Especially not now that he was so angry at her. What if she never got the chance to make it right?

"Is he okay?", she heard herself say without recognizing her own voice, the worry and fear distorting it.

"He's fine.", Damon stated, walking down the last step of the staircase, standing right in front of her.

Relief settled in to his words. Jeremy was fine. Everything was going to be okay.

But something about the look on Damon's face caused her to get second thoughts about what he had just said.

"What does `he's fine´ mean? I mean, did he see anything of what happened? Why doesn't he come downstairs…", Elena started to ramble, her mind working on full speed now, thinking about why Damon would lie to her and what could have possibly happened to her brother.

Damon stepped closer to her, so close that she could smell his aftershave, something she had never recognized before about him, as he put his hands on either of her shoulders.

"Elena, you have to trust me here. He's fine. Quit worrying!", he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Elena contemplated if she should really believe him. But somehow she was convinced that Damon wouldn't lie to her. And he standing that close in front if her and that smell of his aftershave made her forget why she had just had second thoughts anyway.

"Stefan says, Jenna is compelled.", she stated instead, causing Damon to let go of her and head for the living room.

* * *

Damon's skin tingled. Touching Elena sent electric jolts through his hands up his arms and down his spine. God, did she even know how beautiful she was? His gaze went down to her full lips. "It hadn't been her", he kept telling himself. But somehow it had been her. They looked so much alike that he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he hadn't been able to recognize the girl he had been in love with for over a century as he had kissed her. But maybe, apart from her somehow shutting her vampire aura off, he hadn't been able to recognize her because he hadn't thought about her in a very long time. At least not in a romantic way. He just wasn't in love with her anymore. She was out of his heart and mind. But yet someone else had taken her place, who looked exactly like…

"Stefan says, Jenna is compelled."

…Katherine.

Damon let go of Elena as if she was on fire. Pure shock and disbelief washed over him to two entirely different reasons. But right now, he had to concentrate only on one of them.

Stepping into the living room he saw his brother standing in front of Jenna, who sat on the couch.

"I can't do it!", Stefan stated defeated as he saw him.

Stefan's head hurt. Not as much as it had had earlier as the device John Gilbert had somehow activated had worked on him and the other vampires, almost causing them to go insane with pain. But it definitely hurt.

He had tried to fix the compulsion on Jenna but had lost completely. He just wasn't able to help, he wasn't able to fix it.

"I can't do it!", slipped out of his mouth as he saw Damon enter the room.

Stefan had to admit that he just wasn't strong enough. But Damon was. Although he had stopped to feed on humans he was still drinking human blood, but from a blood bank. His powers were strong and he had a control over them that Stefan couldn't but admire. He envied him somehow that he was able to be strong and have full control over his powers due to the human blood but yet could easily walk around people without being pained by the urge to kill them. Stefan had tried it but he just hadn't been able to control his hunger and his urges. And animal blood just kept him alive but not powerful.

Damon though just looked at him, rather shocked, and Elena who came in behind him, totally confused.

Damon tried to get him to look at him again and Stefan could make out a quiet voice somewhere in his mind.

Looking at Damon again, the voice got louder and clearer.

It had been over a century ago that he had used his mental powers, but although he knew that he wasn't that strong to use them more frequently, he could hear the voice clearly now.

"Katherine did this."

Stefan wasn't surprised though. He had had the same intuition and Damon now stating this only proved him right.

Stefan nodded slightly as Damon walked over to him and got a quick glimpse at Jenna.

"So, what do we have here?", he asked out loud as Stefan made his way over to Elena to put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Damon banned every though of Elena and Katherine from his mind. There would be enough time to go crazy over them later but right now he had to fix this.

Bending down in front of Jenna, he cradled her face in his hands, fixing his eyes on hers…

Stepping back a little he looked at the still empty eyes of Elena's young aunt, who still didn't move just an inch.

Why wasn't this working? He was influencing and compelling people for lifetimes now and had never failed and especially now in this situation his powers left him?

Anger rose up inside him. He was Damon Salvatore. Even vampires had respect for him and feared him. He should be able to fix a stupid compulsion.

Stepping closer to Jenna again he tried another time to fix the compulsion Katherine had put on her, but again nothing changed.

"Dammit!", he hissed as he clenched his hands into fists, his anger getting the best of him.

But before he could get lost in his anger and confusion he heard sirens. They were a few miles away but he could hear them clearly.

"Don't tell me you called the police?", Damon said to Elena and Stefan unbelievingly.

Hadn't they learned anything from what had happened today? And if Stefan had already known that if had been Katherine who caused all this mess, why on earth did he let Elena call the police? They were informed about vampires. Today they had just brought him into a cellar to burn it down with him in it. Vampires had died. And what did they do, they call the police.

"Yeah. Why?", Elena asked.

And just right that second he found her stupid answer as unattractive as possible. Since when was she blonde? Stupid girl.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they've just tried to kill me a few hours ago. And maybe because they know about vampires. Duuuuhhh…", Damon stated, annoyed to the bone.

Elena and Stefan just looked at him as realization washed over their faces.

"Yeah, right.", he said as he saw that they got it.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't fix the compulsion on Jenna either. And due to your great idea of calling the law I can't find another way to help her right now. Because I do have to get out of here like now. And I need your car."

"But…What? Why?", Elena asked.

"Because I have to get Jeremy out of here as well. And don't even ask, there's no time to explain now."

Leaving the living room he snapped the car keys from the table in the hallway and sprinted up the stairs to Jeremy's room, barging in.

* * *

Anna still laid on the bed, snuggled up against her dead boyfriend, waiting for him to finally wake up as she heard the sirens.

Sitting up a quick jolt of panic ran through her body before her instincts set back in.

It was an ambulance but she could also hear the unmistakable sound of police sirens.

The people who had poisoned her and locked her into a cellar to burn her to death were on their way to her. And to Jeremy. She didn't dare to imagine what they would do to him once they found out what he had done and especially once they got what he was about to become.

Taking one last longing look at him she stood up from the bed and headed for the adjoining bathroom.

The mess on the countertop startled her for a moment. The vial she had given him laid there open with a rest of blood in it. Three empty pill containers laid around and Anna didn't even dare to look at what had been in it as she grabbed everything and threw it into the garbage bin. She held the vial under water first to wash out the last remains of her blood before it followed the containers into the trash. Putting the bag with the other pills back she looked around the small room. All evidence was gone. Now she only needed to get Jeremy out of here.

Stepping back into Jeremy's room she heard the sirens were getting louder as they got nearer to the house. She knew she didn't have much time left but where was she supposed to go? She didn't have a home anymore and Jeremy needed to be taken to a safe place.

"We gotta get out of here!", Damon yelled at Anna as he stormed into the room, hasty look on his face.

Anna just nodded at him as he threw Jeremy's body over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

Swinging one leg over the window still she took one last look around the room before she jumped down and landed right beside the black range rover.

Damon had just laid Jeremy on the backseat of the car and she climbed in behind him, placing his head on her lap as Damon sat down on the driver's seat, starting the ignition and kicking down the gas pedal.

Taking a quick look out of the back window she saw the ambulance and police cars stop in front of the Gilbert mansion right as they drove around a corner, getting out of sight.

Anna's pulse went like a jackhammer. They had been just in time. They had made it out. Jeremy was secure now. Nobody would harm him. Nobody would know.

Bringing her eyes back down to him she took in his features like for the 1000th time today. His head rested on her lap, his hair tousled from the run, his eyes still closed. Warmth spread through her body to this sight. He was supposed to wake up soon now and then she would be finally able to look into his eyes again.


	6. Sorry!

Hi guys,

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN SUCH A FREAKING LONG TIME!**

But when my exams started I didn't have the time to write, right after the exams I went to Spain for 3 weeks and now I have to work like crazy.

Please don't be mad at me, because I know how annoying it can be when authors suddenly stop to write and a story is left unfinished.

I'm really grateful for all the reviews and that so many of you like my story, seeing that you're adding it to your favorite or subscription list. I really really appreciate it.

Please be patient. I do not intend on leaving this story as it is….There will be another chapter and I will continue this story but right now I just really can't say when.

I'm really sorry.


End file.
